Beautiful in a Sad Sort of Way
by girlinpink44
Summary: What might be running through the characters heads as the events at the end of 8.23 Sacrifice play out. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 FINALE!


**Usually, I write Fanfiction for Psych. But after watching the season finale, I had to write something just to sort out my thoughts. This is my first try at Supernatural Fanfic, hope you like it. This one's a one-shot but maybe I'll try something longer in the future.**

**Let me say one last time, major spoilers for the end of 8.23 Sacrifice. If you haven't watched it (what are you waiting for?!) go watch it and come back.**

**I'd love your thoughts on this, love how I captured the characters and such. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

On a beach in Hawaii, a couple sat watching the sunset not only on their day but also on their honeymoon. The beach as quiet, surprising considering the view and to their surprise a shooting star shot across the sky.

The woman turned to the man. "Look at that, it's so beautiful."

"Make a wish, Hun." The man leaned in close as the occasional star turned into a sky full.

The woman smiled. "I have everything I could wish for."

They kissed before turning back and watched as the sky filled with the star.

Both enjoyed the sight, the beauty.

Neither knew why, but they couldn't shake the scared empty feeling.

It was beautiful but in a sad sort of way.

Crowley sat, still chained, but he was so lost in his own thoughts he'd hardly noticed.

Just hours ago, had it really only been hours? It was just hours ago he was making fun of Squirrel, Dean, for his emotions. Now here he sat, King Of Hell, struggling with his own.

Karma sucked that way.

Squirrel had led Moose out and he'd heard a shout. Leave it to those two to find a crisis in the middle of a crisis. Leave it to those two to not only get themselves stuck into the mess but him as well.

Was this going to reverse itself? He knew he wasn't mortal, not yet, Moose had stopped just short of finishing. But at the same time, he wasn't the demon he'd been only hours before.

So what was he? Crowley fought against the restraints that held him down, not out of desire to be free but out of desire to pace around and sort out his thoughts.

A light shot across the window, temporarily lighting the space he was in. It reminded him of going to see the fireworks with his father on festival day. Of the times he'd taken his son before…

Everything was before or after wasn't it?

Another light shot and for a second, Crowley allowed himself out of his head and watched the church light up.

He had a guess as to what was happening. He should be thrilled. If this was what he thought it was it meant he'd won. It meant his biggest foe was out of the way.

So why wasn't he happy?

Crowley shifted a little in the chair as the frequency of the lights increased.

It really was beautiful in a sad sort of way.

Dean held Sam close as the angels continued to fall around them. Beside him, his brother continued to whimper. But he seemed to have run out of steam to do much more. Not surprising the way he'd been sleeping, or rather not sleeping, the last few weeks.

Sam cried out and Dean pulled him close, forgetting that his brother was 30. Right now, all Dean could see was the six year old who had been scared of the dark. The one who more often then not ended up snuggled next to Dean.

He couldn't help and smile at the memory. All it took was him being there. He knew how to handle that, but this? Dean didn't know where to start. Metatron had dumped the angels out of Heaven.

Clueless Cas had been enough. But a planet full of them?

And without angels to keep them in check, Dean knew it was a matter of time before they had an demon problem.

Cas.

His other brother, no matter how much crap he'd given him, Dean still considered him his brother. And he'd fallen for Metatron's plan hook, line, and sinker. Was he even alive? If so, where was he? Dean would give anything to hear the familiar flapping of wings just to know that both of his brothers were safe.

Sam moved, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. He leaned close to Dean and reminded him of that six year old. This he could handle. Dean wrapped his arm around his brother and turned to watch as the angels continued to fall.

How the public would explain away this, he couldn't wait to see. People tended to get real creative when trying to explain away the unexplainable.

"Dean, what's happening?" Dean turned to where the lump beside him started to stir.

"Take it easy, bro." Dean held firm.

"What am I twelve?"

"Tonight you are." Dean felt him shift his gaze upward.

"Is that?" Sam tried to shift and Dean gave a little, but not a lot.

"That's tomorrow's problem." Dean sat back and watched, wondering how they were going to get out of this one. For now all he could do was enjoy the view that was beautiful in a sad sort of way.

Castiel wandered through the brush, realizing just how bad the situation was when he had to stop and catch his breath.

His breath. He was still weirded out by the need to constantly inhale and exhale. That and the feeling in his stomach that he guessed was hunger.

Humans were needy weren't they?

And he was one of them now, wasn't he?

Hadn't he thought about that? Considered what it would be like if he, like Anna, ripped out his grace?

Anna.

She'd forgotten, forgotten who she was. Forgotten what she was. Was he doomed to the same fate? Or would he be allowed his memories?

His memories, even the unpleasant ones were all he had left. Memories of time gone by, of victories, of defeats, of friends…

Of the family he'd found since he'd been ordered to lead the charge to bring Dean out of Hell. Family found, family lost, betrayal, words said.

He needed to find them. Together they'd figure out how to get through this. They always got through it.

Finding the road, he wandered until he saw a familiar steeple. Wasn't that the one he'd left Dean at not to long ago?

Only one way to find out. Cas tried to ignore the sight of his brothers and sisters as they continued to fall around them. He focused on the steeple and breathed a sigh of relief when the Impala came into view.

"Dean." Cas didn't dare to yell.

But it was still loud enough for the familiar figure to stir and look over. Emotions ran through Cas that he didn't know existed. Didn't know what to do with.

"Cas?" Dean's voice held shock, surprise, hope.

Pointless hope. He couldn't fix this problem any more than he'd fixed the problem in Heaven, or fixed the problem he'd caused when he opened Purgatory, or protected the Angel Tablet.

"Cas, is he okay?" Cas turned to see Sam stir, and wince at the movement.

"Define okay." Cas took a shaky step forward, then another, and another until he was able to cross the distance between them.

He settled in beside Dean and realized he was tired. Another weird thing he'd have to get used to.

Dean eyed him, but seemed to sense that he didn't want to talk. And like Dean tended to do, he didn't push it. Cas knew they'd have to air things out, but that could be tomorrow's problem.

For now, he did all that he could do. He sat back against the Impala and watched his brothers and sisters fall.

There was nothing he could do.

And he realized it was beautiful, in a devastatingly sad kinda of way.

* * *

**I know it won't be that quick of a reunion when the show comes back. I'd like to think that Metatron left him close to Sam and Dean. But when has anything for them been easy?**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
